


Love in Monochrome

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Gaping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Hanzo has always had a deep, unnerving love of his brother. He's happy to finally get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read. The. Tags.
> 
> This ficlet is pretty fucked up, even for me. It's a short piece of a bigger AU I'll probably never get to write lol.

Shimada’s office was meticulously clean, the kind of clean an assassin would want. No traces of blood or fingerprints, no visible weapons. The sun filtered in from the paper screen at the back of the room, framing Hanzo Shimada in a halo of soft light. The man had his hair down, and in a normal, non-psychotic situation he would be fucking handsome as anything. Some part of Jesse still thought he was…

They both sat, a large glass desk between them acting as a separator, giving Jesse a clear view of the situation at hand. Hanzo Shimada, sitting regal in his chair, with Genji’s slighter figure stretched out horizontal over his lap. Genji wasn’t in the best of shape either, mouth filled with a ball-gag and a blindfold over his eyes. He was dressed in a thin robe that left almost nothing to the imagination, the hem pulling up just short of the man’s pert little ass, and his arms were bound behind his back in firm leather cuffs attached by cord to the collar around his neck applying constant pressure.

Hanzo seemed pleased, the Evil Mastermind as he stroked the pet in his lap. One hand smoothed from the middle of Genji’s back down to the swell of his rear, then moved to repeat the motion again, and again. Minutes passed of this silence before Hanzo seemed to grow impatient, “I assume you’ve come with leverage?”

“Hard to have leverage when we don’t know what you want, Shimada. Money?” Jesse snipped and watched the wicked curl of Hanzo’s lips framed in a finely trimmed goatee.

The man huffed, “What need do I have for money? I have more than enough of that…” his hand drifted further on the downstroke, breaching past the robe to brush over the back of Genji’s soft thighs, “Try again.”

“Drugs?”

“My empire owns the largest Opium operation in the world,” Hanzo mused, his hand coming back up and pushing the hem of the robe with it, fingers stroking over the now exposed folds of Genji’s pussy. It was hard to see from his vantage point, but the lips were swollen and fat from abuse, with a red ball peeking out from between them. Jesse swallowed hard and glared back at Hanzo with renewed anger.

“Yer a sick fuck, you know that?” he growled.

Hanzo chuckled, “I’m absolutely aware…” his fingers slipped down, the tips tracing over the wet lips before he pushed a thumb down to rub at the erect clit at the apex of Genji’s folds, “Actually, I really enjoy that fact. Tell me, do you know how many times I’ve made my brother cum since I got him back?” he started rubbing the nub of nerves with the pad of his thumb, making Genji start to squirm.

“What is it you _want_ , Shimada?” Jesse pushed.

Hanzo chuckled, eyes on Jesse while he toyed with his brother’s genitals openly, “Two-hundred and thirty-nine times in the last three months. Some days have been more difficult than others but since I started dosing him,” Genji whined loudly as Hanzo reached and took hold of the ball in his pussy, pulling it slowly before pushing back in hard, making the man jerk and strain against his bindings, “He’s been much more receptive to play.”

Jesse was stunned into silence, unsure how to get the conversation back on-topic as he watched his companion be molested and raped in front of him. The handle-ball was played with for a few moments before Hanzo started to pull it, and Jesse’s eyes widened at the sight.

The base of the toy itself slowly became visible as it stretched Genji’s cunt wide open, easily the width of Jesse’s fist, probably wider. That was when he heard the low-key buzz from the vibration as it rubbed and buzzed against Genji’s taught rim. He was ashamed at how his pants got tighter as inch after inch of the monster dildo was pulled free, the captive man jerking and sobbing the whole while.

Suddenly Hanzo pushed it slowly back in, Genji’s pussy forced to swallow the whole toy back into his body. “Well, Cowboy?” Hanzo asked once the toy was seated again.

“I don’t know what you _want_!” His voice broke, desperation mixing with shameful arousal.

Hanzo chuckled, lips pulling back to flash perfect white teeth, “I have what I want. I don’t care about money or power, I don’t partake of guns or drugs. I only ever wanted my beloved brother back in my bed.” He started pulling again, “From the time we were young I knew I loved him dearly. I used to hold him down and fuck him for hours. Back then I had to be careful though, I couldn’t risk impregnating me beloved. I couldn’t risk anyone knowing. Now though, now he’s all mine again.”

“Goddamn I’m gonna love getting to kill you,” Jesse growled.

“Like you’d get the chance,” Hanzo shrugged, the toy finally popped free with a wet pop, fluids leaking out of the now gaping hole openly, what looked to be cum, lube, and blood. “I think Genji would like to show you the progress we’ve made,” he punctuated his words with a heart slap over the gaping vagina, making Genji jerk in surprise.

Hanzo adjusted his brother, bunched the robe up under his bound arms and lifted, helping Genji to move until his knees were straddling either side of Hanzo’s thighs, lifting his exposed ass and pussy into the air. Genji made little sounds of protest as he was moved, forced to trust his brother not to drop him.

Jesse was terrified of what he would be forced to watch next.

Shimada grabbed Genji’s ass cheeks, forcing them wide apart – showing the end of the glass plug rammed deep into the younger’s ass, and showing off the gaping fuckhole openly abused by Hanzo. “Go on, push, show him how pretty it is…”

Jesse squirmed.

The opening of Genji’s pussy stretched wide, pink and enflamed from months of constant abuse. Then Hanzo reached down and around, pressing four fingers of his hand deep into the younger’s cunt, pushed deeper in and curled his hand, folded his thumb in and pushed. Jesse watched, silently horrified as the man’s pussy swallowed Hanzo’s hand entirely, his wrist and forearm going soon after it.

Genji trembled, sobbing as much as he could around the gag, twitching wildly as the Yakuza boss’s hand squirmed and pumped into his body without remorse. Soon Genji was screaming, head thrown back, jerking around and bucking down onto the hand desperately.

Suddenly Genji seized up, back bowing sharply as Jesse watched the exposed pussy start clenching wildly, gripping down on Hanzo’s arm as he came so hard that he squirted copious amounts of liquid onto his brothers pressed suit, whole body shivering and twitching as he rode out a forced orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful, brother,” Hanzo praised in a reverent tone, “I shall never get enough of this.”

Slowly, very slowly, Genji started to slump down, collapsing onto Hanzo’s chest with his brother’s hand still nearly elbow deep inside of his body. “You did very good,” the elder added after a moment, “Your companion is very impressed with you.”

“I swear to God, Shimada, I’m gonna make your death slow,” Jesse’s voice trembled as he watched Genji helplessly nuzzling at Hanzo’s neck, bucking his hips to slowly ride the still impaled hand…

**Author's Note:**

> In this au:
> 
> Hanzo is psychopathic, and sociopathic  
> Hanzo never tried to kill Genji, instead Genji ran away  
> Hanzo recaptures Genji and Jesse is sent in to negotiate what Hanzo wants to set Genji free  
> Hanzo wants nothing, he has exactly what he wants  
> Jesse is in love with Genji
> 
> That's about it.


End file.
